ehhwfandomcom-20200213-history
E.H.H.W Role Play
Ok, This is the E.H.H.W Role Play, if you are a registered member of our esteamed corperation, you are allowed in, you can use any characters you wish, as long as they are yours, I (Blaze) have control over: DJ Anderson, Jason, Starblast, N/A Unknown, Cryono MK3, Reject L33T agent, Mag Agent: GO3LEM, and Alec Alestar Anderson.Me (Yumori) have control of Yumori,Nico,Jared,Saturn,Doug,and Eve if you wish to join, post your characters here: why you forget me dj anyways I zeta will be using zeta, delta, revan, alpha, beta, and OJ. (i will only use N/A, Starblast and DJ, also, if you wish to say something off topic and not in the RP, put it in brackets like i am now, also, please finish you posts with a signature) it was a lonely day in the lab for DJ, he had only just finished repairing Project: Red Ruby, when starblast popped into his head, "hey DJ, what you up to?" DJ jumpped from the fright he got, "dam it, star, don't do that, and could you please meterialise yourself, its easyer to talk to you" star 'got out of' DJ's head and into her solid body, "so, what you doing?" DJ reached into his white lab coat and pulled out a folded paper, "look at this, its the paper that i stole from the AAHW labs" DJ handed it to star, who unfolded it, "this is the super soldier DNA strand, i thought you and yumori solved it" DJ sat down on a random computer chair, put his hand on his head, and sighed heavely "we did, untill i looked at it closer, and i saw something, its only quater of the whole DNA strand, and when my son hacked the system, BOOM!, it hit me, project super soldier is an old one, this is the old DNA strand, the new one is back at the AHHW labs, and whats worse, the super soldier that yumori killed, i got some DNA from it, and it was an old one, that project dates back to the days of Phobos, sleepwalker patients and abominations, all the way back 15 YEARS AGO! the new one, well, look at the news" DJ picked up a remote and the huge overhead screen turned to the Nevada news, the news reporter was yelling out over the chaos, "and this just in, the monsters named super soldiers are terrorising south Nevada, and are headed north towards upper nevada" DJ looked up with a shocked look on his face, "WHAT!?!?, THATS IMPOSSIBLE!!!?!?!, THEY CANT MOVE THAT FAST!!?!?!??!!! WHAT GAME IS THE AUDITOR PLAYING AT HERE!!?!??! AHHHHHHHHH!?!?!?!" DJ went into a rage at that moment, upper nevada was where he had lived most of his life since getting on a plane from his home country with his family before being abandoned there, he had a life there, and the super soldiers were about to take it away, "DJ, calm down!, something bad might happen, oh god, MAG AGENT:GO3LEM!, COME HERE QUICKLY, DJ WENT INTO RAGE AGAIN!!!" the mag agent ran towards them, and picked up DJ, who was soon alseep from the mag agents breath, it was a defence that allowed the mag agent to defend hmself without needing to dodge or evade, within seconds, DJ was out, which also caused star to go back inside his mind, but she quickly told the mag agent to put DJ in his office bed, which he did, before turning off the light and closing the door, he left to carry on doing the experiments he was up to. (sorry for the long, long post, i wanted to get everything in.) 07:28, November 2, 2012 (UTC)07:28, November 2, 2012 (UTC)07:28, November 2, 2012 (UTC)07:28, November 2, 2012 (UTC)07:28, November 2, 2012 (UTC)07:28, November 2, 2012 (UTC)07:28, November 2, 2012 (UTC)07:28, November 2, 2012 (UTC)07:28, November 2, 2012 (UTC)07:28, November 2, 2012 (UTC)07:28, November 2, 2012 (UTC)07:28, November 2, 2012 (UTC)07:28, November 2, 2012 (UTC)07:28, November 2, 2012 (UTC)07:28, November 2, 2012 (UTC)07:28, November 2, 2012 (UTC)Blaze Anderson (talk) 07:28, November 2, 2012 (UTC) It was the happiest day for Yumori he was gonna go to South Nevada and finnaly well survive and kill the Super Soldiers.Well its time to kill. Yumori said.Lets have fun while DJ is sleeping Jared said.I think its a bad idea to make him mad again Saturn said.Lets just kill them all Nico said.Yumori sheats masumane into his back gets a chair and said Ill use this for bashing and hope to kill them.YOU ARE GONNA USE A CHAIR YUMORI!ARE YOU CRAZY! Eve said.Stop ruining my style. Yumori said.The gang went into their vehicles with Yumori using a motorcycle and the rest using a van.Hey did you bought my speakers and cellphone? Yumori said.Yah Nico said. They arrived and seen 6 gangs of super soldiers.Play the music into January Days-Chicosci.Yumori ordered.Sure.Nico said. Well I will do this Yumori said.January Days plays.Yumori uses his chair and bashes a super soldier's SPAS and the chair brokes (My january days they feel so dark and old and then Chicosci keeps singing)Yumori gets the shotgun and with enough force he stabs SPAS shotgun owner with the SPAS. (This will be continued and becauseI had not enough time to finish it) (ok, i'll leave a space) DJwas almost asleep, when he got a call from his desk phone, it was a classic spin dial phone, he got up and went to it, "ahoyhoy?" DJ was still half asleep, "is this Doctor Anderson?" DJ then woke up fully. "yes, who is this, this is a sercure line" the voice on the other end carryed on, "its jason, make sure that all E.H.H.W members are at the base, the super soldiers are a distaraction, A.A.H.W are planing a full scale attack on the base, sound the alarm, and get all members back to fight!, this is CODE ALPHA RED 231 PURPLE DEATH! I REPEAT, CODE ALPHA RED 231 PURPLE DEATH!" the phone went silent, DJ put the phone down, and sounded the alarm, MAG went to the main doors, and with the help of other random E.H.H.W agents, sealed the doors to the base, DJ did a head count of everyone, "ok, thats everyon..., hang on, yumori, jared, saturn, nico and eve arnt here, but that can only mean, AHHHHHHHH! EVERYTIME THEY DISOBAY MY ORDERS!, dam, cryono MK3, get my car, your coming with me to get those idiots back here!" cryono ran and got it, while DJ got his STYAR AUG, black binary sword and colt 20 along with putting on his armor consisting of robo armor, blast helmet radio shades and two sided breather, cryono pulled out the side with the car, it was a black Lamborghini Ankonian, it is twice as fast as the origanal and it had the strength of a tank covered in titanium alloy armor plating, DJ got in and started the car again, and drove quickly to downtown (or south) nevada, however, cryono had scaned the sceen of super soldiers, and found something strange, DJ looked at it and gasped, "we have to hurry" he floored it to get to them before the big dot got to yumori and his friends, the big dot was a mag agent version of a super soldier, worse still, it had all the DNA of A.A.H.W'S former leader, phobos. Blaze Anderson (talk) 23:09, November 8, 2012 (UTC) They killed everyone except for Phobos.As Phobos comes near to Doug without them noticing Yumori turns and sees Phobos.Yumori yells DOUG BEHIND YOU!.Doug turns around and getting impaled with Phobos sword.Then Yumori engages Phobos and then gets punched in the face so hard he broken through 3 buildings.Nico unsheates his bloodsucker and Jared unsheats his sword.Jared turns his sword into a Sword that is both for melee and ranged attacks hes ranged being throwing an energy ball charging it and charges it into the grounf etc.As Jared is charging Nico engages Phobos and it turns into a dangerous swordfight with Nico getting slashed in the stomach.Nico sees that his sword is filled with blood which means he can stab himself with it. Nico stabs himself and got his wounds healed.As Jared finishes charging his weapon he slams it into the ground and the energyball splitting into three and attacks the Phobos to not even hitting Phobos.Saturn fires his magic and Eve trying for a pattern to hit Phobos.Eve fires his ice and not hitting Phobos and Saturns fire hitting the ground.Yumori wakes up and sees Phobos knocking Eve,Saturn,Jared and Nico.Yumori see that Doug is still impaled and Phobos removes Doug from his sword Yumori runs to Doug at highspeed and injects morphine to Doug.Yumori engages Phobos and keeps on slaching Phobos.Phobos sees a chance to Yumori getting slashed in the head but Yumori uses his magic Imperial Blast making anyone near him get thrown out Phobos gets thrown out and gets up at a high speed he then has a new power he copies Yumori's Demon Soul and uses it Yumori then uses it also.As the magic and sword fight happens everything gets wrecked and Yumori also getting punched again and gets thrown.Yumori sees that he must lose his sanity to defeat him.He then wishes on his mind that DJ will appear and stop his from his rage.He then uses it and Phobos hits and hits Yumori so hard to no avail.Yumori keeps on his rage and destroying everything. At that moment, DJ and cryono showed up, "cryono, trag yumori and pick up his friends too, i'll deal with phobos" cryono changed his rifle to trag mode and reloaded under cover, while DJ walked up to phobos, "hello uncle, how's it been being dead and all?" phobos just frowned and tried to slice DJ, who dodged with ease, "all right, enough chat, lets get started, the real fight begins now!" DJ pulled out his katana which then glowed dark blood red, his radio shades then had the same red tint of the l33t agents that were before the final upgrade ones, and he activated bullet time, and ran for phobos. (MEANWHILE) cryono had finished reloading the trag ammo, and went to go look at and the others, yumori was still engaged with phobos, and DJ handled him, he ran over to nico, "sir, i'm here to bring you and the others back while DJ deals with the phobos clone, i am now here to assist, what do you need sir?" Yumori:what the hell is this place? ???:whoa watch it there yumori! Yumori:What? how do you know my name? ???:I know you because i watched you after I died. Yumori:That does not make sense at all. Dan:I am a leader of the zatsuken clan 3 Million years ago.Name is Dan.I am gonna explain this to you later. *after venturing* Yumori:Dad? DAD!!!! Daryl:Hey Yumori its been ten years.I am kidnapped by the winters Yumori:I now know. Daryl: They are in another universe.Located in Hakuratobe mountain. Yumori:What is this place Dan? Dan: This is the void.Where the dead demons live and alive and dead leaders meet. *after the meeting* Juko:Now begone! *Yumori teleports back*. Yumori: My codex. well im back at least i did not live in the void DJ: well, the mag phobos is no longer with us, anyway, the attackon the base is called off, so yea, were good, lucky though, i have to go talk with omega and xero about the last remaining part's to the XV virus, so bye, oh yea, Cryono is getting a ride back with you, no question's asked, just take him back to base. *teleport's off to where ever omega and xero are(blud, i need you for the next part) (WARNING:Filled with Yumori's badass points not for the jealous) Yumori:Well that was close *accidentaly steps on an alarm* Yumori:No choice no mercy and NO REMORSE Winter Member:GEt him! *Slams into the ground* Yumori:Bring it on. (He starts to wallrun) Winter Member:How the hell did he- *Broken skull sound* Yumori:4 down.A million to go and 1 leader. (Yumori headbutts the winter member and another one whos wind pushed to the wall) (Winter members begin to fall 1 at a time each time yumori's teleporting) (Winter Sword Members begin to show up) *Note: Skip this if you dont like Gangnam style* As the members begin to dance one troll released a cthutulu.And a fanboy of psy shows up and plays gangnam style.And the cthulu dances Psy:Eyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy Sexy- Yumori:Marco! *Well this extra ends here* Yumori:One shot one kill (Yumori shows his Demonizer a.k.a a gun that has a completely random effect turning people into Cooked Chicken Wings or even a demon that is against the gunner) Winter Member:FREEZE OR I WILL KILL HIM! Nico:Ughhh.... Yumori:NICO you idiot why did you come here! Nico:I was going to McDonalds and got captured by these assholes. Yumori:Well thats kinda..wierd Nico:No its not. Yumori:Yes it is. Nico: I said its NOT WIERD Yumori:Damn were both captured.Good luck in hell. Nico:You are coming with me you know. Yumori:Well im a demon so ill be in the void. Nico:So ill be a forever alone thanks to these bastards. (Yumori gets captured) Winter Jailor: One of you eight is gonna get out. Yumori: What eight? Nico:Jared,Saturn,Mollly etc. Yumori:What? Nico:We are all coming to McDonalds and got captured. Yumori:So you're telling me that you are all CAPTURED without dj is knowing! (DJ pls act like you do not know about this.) Winter Jailor: Its the one with the cross design on his t-shirt. Nico;Freedom!! Winter Jailor:Well you are not gonna get out but instead fight all 16 collosuses.If you kill them all we are gonna free you all. Nico:REALLY!!! To be continued.... (my turn!) DJ: Da hell are they? i have been waiting here for them to show up. *Winter member walk's in* Winter member: Hey! DJ DJ: what the hell do you want? Winter member: you might want to know this, but... hing!*falls over backward's* Cryono MK3: Sir, are you ok? DJ: Uhh, you idiot!, that guy was going to tell me something important, oh well, fry's?*hold's up fry's* Cryono MK3: Hell yea!*run's up to table* DJ: Huh, fry's to you is like 500 buck's siting on the sidewalk to a broke kid with no life. Cryono MK3: So? i love fry's dont judge me! DJ: Ok, ok, yesh *pick's up burger and eat's* i wonder where the other's are, oh well*over head shot that shows winter member body bleeding all over the floor* (yumori, your turn!) Yumori:Nico! can we reach those bombs on time? Nico:You bet in less than 1 hour. (5 minutes later...) Yumori:THIS IS SO FAST!!! *slams to the wall* Nico:DO YOU WANT TO REACH THIS BOMBS OR NOT? Yumori:YA I WANT TO Nico:Well were here.Drop a bomb I will aim it. (Yumori loads a bomb) Nico:Here we go! (Meanwhile) Jared:LETS DO THIS BEFORE IT KILLS US ALL Doug:DONT FALL BACK Saturn:I GOT MY PSP,SAMSUNG MY XBOX AND MY PS3 AND OFCOURSE MY LAPTOP AND PASSPORT FILLED WITH GAMES. Eve:DO YOU REALLY NEED THAT? Saturn:YES,IM A GAMER YOU ARE NOT. (Back on...) Yumori:NO BOMBS LEFT IM GONNA KILL IT Nico:ARE YOU CRAZY YOU WILL KILL YOURSELF Yumori:THIS IS NOT A DISCUSSION! Nico:DAMMIT YUMORI YOU WILL DIE! (Yumori gets out) Nico:COME BACK HERE! Yumori:I WILL NOT GO BACK! (Yumori shoots a tranquilizer at Nico while the jet is on auto-drive) Nico:Ughh.Yumori you i..diot.... (Yumori un-sheates masumane and the Song called Knives by chicosci is the theme music) (Chicosci:So long my dear...A thousand times.) Yumori:Here goes nothing.*telephaties Dj*Dj its all up to you now....... (Nuke Explodes and nico wakes up) Nico:Yumori:It was not supposed to end this way... (4 Hours Later...) Doug:NUKE Y U NO EXPLODE Eve:Are you crazy? Aghhhh,what the hell,my leg..Oh god it hurts,stupid crossbows and their bolts..I got shot in the frickin leg,Man goddammit... (1 day later) Nico:So..Theres A MISSION AND IM NOT COMING AT ALL!!?!?! Doug:Well yeah thats how it works,Someone hires a certain squad and well we are on the same squad and you are not coming. Nico:WHY DAMMIT I JUST GOT SHOT IN THE fRICKIN LEG WITH A CROSSBOW It doesnt hurt at all! doug:Well look for this Jacob man,he hired us to do it. Nico:Ah that old guy Jacob?i could have sworn that I slitted my own throat if i see him. Doug:Its life bro,well here is your Mass Effect 3 that i borrowed yesterday. Nico:Well finally you gave it back.I was like waiting for 3 years! (my turn) DJ: Wait... Nico and Doug are looking for you? why? Jacob: Well, beats me, i'm just gald i found you, i'm so sorry about the Deputy, i would have done something but, not even i can do that DJ: hey, its fine, people die everydsay and i've seen so much of it its in-human that i haven't killed myself now. Jacob: but remember, we're not human, your a half dragon Badass, while i'm the auditors son in a white Suit, not changing my apperance like i noramally do and we are in the most suckass pub in nevada, that only the super bad guys come too, and look at them, their all hunched in the corner over there, because they a shit scared of who? none other then us, dude, we are along way from human, but hey, i want to have a toast to being Abnormal! DJ: to being Abnormal! *raises beer in the air and looks to door as its opened* ???: EVERYBODY PUT YOUR HANDS UP! THIS IS THE NEVADA POLICE, DROP YOUR WEAPONS AND SURRENDER! Jacob: *walks over to cop holding glock 20* as a level 200 Specter guard of the D.D corps i suggest you stand down. DJ: *follows Jacob* and as General/Commander of the E.E.H.W, i second that order, stand down or we will kill you all! *cops step backwardand start running away from the bar(which is called Dead angel)* Jacob: well that was fun, but whats that? *DJ turns to see a car comming towards him, looking alot like Nico's* (I HAVE MADE A PLOT!( (my turn) *as Zeta was leaving a bar after having a fight with a aahw agent he saw Revan outside* Zeta: hey man longtime no see last time I saw you was when I was full human. Revan: I'm not here to chat it's about Jay. Zeta: Jay why do you wanna talk about him he's dead? Revan: yeah that what I thought but this camera footage proves else wise. *shows zeta the footage* Zeta: man this is not good this is really not good Jay was the one that left me for dead I killed him after I was healed if Jay is alive and he manages to join aahw we are doomed I have to call DJ. (your turn Dj)Project zeta (talk) 20:24, April 16, 2013 (UTC) (sorry,im not DJ) ???:We are near the base,we can storm in,their Elites are not here,it will be easy. ???:The skylight,break in there! ???:Affirmative.*breaks the skylight* EHHW Grunt:huh?OH- *Gets stabbed in the head by glass shards* Saturn:Crap,enemies!*hides in a box at the Market M warehouse* ???:Now to steal the guns and creations...*Silenced gunshot* goddammit..Should have been more careful... ???:DAVIS! Saturn:Fall to my trap,scumbag.*peeks out* ???:davis..DAVIS..Wake up,crap...He's dead ???:We will mourn him later,lets go,we need to steal the boxes...Come'on! ???:Well,yeah..Lets go,leave him there.I don't care. ???;There you go..Now put em in the truck. (4 minutes later) saturn:F***,f***,they carrying me..Goddammit,Im outnumbered,I cant just pop out and try to kill em all..I dont wanna end up like Yumori,heh,that bastard sacrificed himself,he should have hacked the rocket instead.Well,its better to be tortured rather than die,I'll carry it out,Its bad to end it just because it's hard,I stick it out,try to escape,and help everyone.. (sorry, it just seems like there are three storys going at once, i was trying to bring them all into one story plot line) looks at car going past DJ: huh, same modal and brand, but its not his, oh well, lets head to the base, i gotta make sure to clear your name again. Jacob: yea, good point both get in car and head towards MM* Jacob: hey, who are those guys? DJ: i don't know, but lets find out! DJ Parks car and walks over to truck* Jacob: *Follow's* Dude, i know this sounds odd, but we should go in and kill them before they have a chance to react DJ: meh, just so long as they don't steal my stuff! i worked hard on it, if they knew what those things could do, we're all screwed! Jacob: Fine, i'll go in to see if its the A.A.H.W, maybe they will listen t me asnd put the stuff back. walk's up to Secret People* Blaze Anderson (talk) 07:18, April 17, 2013 (UTC) hey!What?Im tryin to sleep here in my truck,Im a shipment guy,not a robber,why do you even think of that?!Just because i have freakin truck that says MARKET M it doesnt mean I am a robber. (ok) DJ: i'm still gona look anyway,, and if your the shipment guy, that means your shipping stuff here, how does that explain why guys are putting stuff back in the truck, besides, if anyone touches my secret stuff without my clearance, i get an alarm, i got 5, so your guys have been touching my stuff, i'm taking a look walks to back of truck when guys are gone... Jacob: Dude, why are you here really, i recognise those uniforms anywhere, some of those guys were in my unit!, why are you here, DJ is not someone you fuck with!. DJ(from inside truck back): Damn Straight! and you know it! Blaze Anderson (talk) 08:44, April 19, 2013 (UTC) I dont care about if you are powerful,i just shipped a lot of goods,you idiots,you wanna destroy the partnership of ehhw and market m?Fine. (...) DJ: Ok, you didn't touch anything, great, but i am commander for the E.H.H.W and i run Market M with a few other guys, as long as i live, that Partnership stays firm, you obviously haven't heard the name DJ Anderson have you? Blaze Anderson (talk) 10:29, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Well yeah,I havent heard of that.If its EHHW,then its ok,I can die in every second I live,well fate,that bastard fate,i cant even believe that EHHW exists,I just dont know if they even exist. DJ: Well, learn it fast, and we do exist, i wouldn't be here right now if they didn't Blaze Anderson (talk) 04:21, April 21, 2013 (UTC) (On the morning..) Nico:You back from mission? Doug:well,yeah we had to camp in our vehicles,by the way wheres Saturn? Nico:Saturn?That douche?He guarded Market M. Doug:He isnt there,check his room. Nico:I dont have his keys,retard.What do you expect,im a picklocker? Doug:Well no,I dunno though,he may be on his secret vacation. (Might as well do another one while its still here) DJ: Well, i just got back, and he is definately not there, but he's not in his room either, Reject is on securety duty, and i just talked with him, Saturn is not here, which means... HOLY SHIT! HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID!? ONE OF THE BOXES HAD SATURN IN IT, THE GUYS DELIVERING STUFF WERE A.A.H.W AGENTS IN REGULAR CLOTHES!?! FUCK!?!?! (Kicks wall in anger, breaking causing a huge crack in the wall) Blaze Anderson (talk) 08:59, August 9, 2013 (UTC) (ok my turn sorry about be gone for awhile I won't be as active as usual because my laptop does not work) Zeta was sleeping when he was woken up by DJ when he kicked the wall. "Let me guess the ahhw has saturn and I will have to go and get my car shot up again after I just got it fixed and newly painted or I could just use my osprey and parachute down and defeat them?" said zeta as he put on a shirt and bullet proof vest and opened up his armory and picked a silenced usp .45 with a silenced L118A with a thermal scope. (your turn DJ or yumori) 項目澤塔http://ehhw.wikia.com/wiki/User:Project_zeta DJ: Well, actually, we have no idea hwere the truck is, it is one of those stupid copper ones we cant trace, and it looks exactly like all the other trucks around, the last time we saw that truck it headed into a truck stop that had 300 trucks that looked exactly like it, the best thing we can do is hope that Saturn cn get out on his own. Blaze Anderson (talk) 23:41, September 1, 2013 (UTC) (sorry for not being active,I am actually getting busy) Petro Truck Stop,Las Vegas,Nevada 5:54 PM,4th of September,2013. Saturn:This is humiliating... Sgt.Brooks:Hell,the last thing you wanna be is getiing excecuted with one of those EHHW dickwads,You are special,but place like a truck aint for tinder bells Saturn:But,yet,here you are. AHHW Staff Sergeant:Burn! Sgt.Brooks:Ta hell with you,Miller? SSGT Miller:Ta hell your ass. Saturn:Hey,hey don't fight,don't wanna injure your girly skins. Sgt Brooks:Shut up. Saturn:F*** off. Sgt Brooks: I SAID SHUT UP! Saturn:And I said f*** off. (Oh, this is to good to be true, but yea, for the time being, i'm still here) DJ: Well, there's only one person that can find Saturn now, i'll be back. (Teleports somewhere in the facility) DJ: Ok, lets see if this will work. *Presses a few buttons, the huge vial of dark energy opens up, a figure falls out to its knees* ???: Ughhh... DJ: I brought you into the real world for a few reasons, but right now, there is something more inportant right now, using your powers you once used to terrorise helpless people in your realm, i need you to find one of our agents. ???: I...SERVE...NONE! BOW...BEFORE...ME!!! DJ: Now is not the time, i will not bow to you, nither will i let you bow to anyone, not even me, but i need your help here, you already vowed to join us when i brought you here, so stick with it for now, just do this and i will give you some more exciting missions later when i show you to our general, for now, i am keeping you a secret, if you want to get anywhere, just focus. The figure stood up when the dark mist cleared, it had an agent suit on with a transperent GO3LEM armour suit on, it had an OBSV eyepieace, but it was a metalic black colour, he also had a rather large gold saword in this right hand. DJ: So, are you up to the challenge? ???: *Changes voice to normal* Dude, i'm Herobrine, if i can't do it, nobody can! DJ: *mutters* Except Tricky mate, except Tricky. Herobrine: What did you just say? DJ: Oh, nothing, just muttering about crap that has happened to me recently. Meanwhile On The Road... Saturn * whispers to himself* I guess I have to use the bomb,well dammit. Driver: 20 Kilometers left guys. Saturn:Ah, f*** it. *BOOM* Saturn:Hmm... *People surround Saturn,who are actually AHHW agents.Super Soldiers.* Saturn: Screw this! *Runs away,gets in a building and finds a lone man in the roof.* Saturn:HEY SIR! CLIFFHANGER (Cliffhanger indeed, got any ideas who it is?) Cataconic Gay Man: FEAR THE POWER OF THE HOMO GOD!!! Saturn: Are, you f***** kidding me? CGM: FEAR THE POWER!! Saturn: Good,good, I engage In a daring rooftop escape only to find myself in a roof with a cataconic gay man. Saturn wakes up in a truck "Wait, what the hell?" AHHW Agent: Come'on, wake the hell up, we're already here. Disappointed about his dream, he seems to be sadder since he likes the theme called Lunacy. Meanwhile at Nico's Place "Hey! Jesus, fucking burglars" Disappointed about how he lost his 50$ from playing his guitar due to being broke, he goes home finding a note. "Go to Allethore, well, ask Terrence." Seemingly this was a failed delivery, he ignores and goes to his house. Meanwhile in Yumori's room A kick of a door is heard. There is a faint sound, but after that, nothing. Nothing but silence. "Good thing no one came in here." said Yumori in a hurry. Yumori picked up everything he knew he had, and he knows that there is something happening around. He quickly got his Clearance Card. "Now, all I need is to find Shingetsuji. Maybe Bayou, too." Yumori, searches under his bed, he finds Bayou and Shingetsuji near each other. "Wow, no one touched my junk here." Yumori then hurries out of the room. "If I was in danger, and still alive after I died, I would go to the beast hangout, probably, since everyone would go to dragons." Yumori questioned himself. "Really, dragons are awesome." Yumori continues. AS Yumori passes every room, debris are getting larger and larger. He thought that he is an unexpected reinforcement. Category:Blog posts